


Gabe Bye!

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Baby!Gabriel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Gabriel, Big Brother!Lucifer, Big Brother!Michael, But they don't work out, Fluff, Gabriel pranks Michael, Pranks, So Michael plays along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Lucifer prank Michael, and Michael plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Kermit!Anon said: Plz imagine baby Gabe and luci playing pranks on Michael and Michael pretends not to notice so Gabe feels happy his "twicks" worked

“C’mon, Gabe,” Lucifer said, carrying Gabriel on his hip and nosing the baby angel’s hair. “Let’s go play a prank on Micha.” 

“Micha prank?” Gabriel asked around a mouthful of Lucifer’s dusty rose feathers. Gabriel was molting, and gnawing on his older brother’s feathers soothed him. 

“Mhm, yes, we’re gonna play a prank on Micha,” he said, smiling. “What prank should we play on him, hmm?”

Gabriel hummed and Lucifer regarded the baby angel on his lip with a soft, adoring expression. He loved his little brother to death, with his mischievous golden eyes and six matching wings fluttering in agitation due to the molting process. 

“Gabe bye!” he announced. 

“You want to disappear on Micha?” Lucifer confirmed with a laugh. 

“Uh huh! Gabe bye!” The little angel squirmed happily. 

“Alright, so I’m going to let you down and pretend I’ve lost you,” the older angel explained. “I want you to just come out of nowhere and give Micha a hug, okay?” 

“Okay! Gabe bye, then Gabe hi!” 

“Exactly!” Lucifer said. He found his older brother easily, in their shared room, working on a manuscript for Father. He placed Gabriel outside of the room and placed a silent finger on his lips. Gabriel gave a very quiet giggle and snapped his fingers, working on his teleportation. It worked!

However, Gabriel appeared back in his cot in their room. He frowned and wiggled, downy golden feathers fluffing and falling from molting and disapproval. 

Lucifer sighed and gave a soft eye roll at seeing his baby brother in his cot, but it might work. “Michael,” He said, leaning against the door to their room. “I’ve lost Gabriel.” 

“You lost Gabriel,” Michael repeated, looking up. He, of course, had noticed the sudden appearance of a very grumpy and confused baby archangel, but decided not to comment. It was fun, encouraging this behavior. “How, might I ask? The fledgling is _molting,_ it’s not like he can fly currently, Luci.” 

“I know,” Lucifer sighed. He knew that his brother knew- Gabriel has yet to master the art of _silent_ teleportation- but for Gabriel’s sake, they played along. It was, however, better than the first time Gabriel attempted to disappear as a prank for Michael- the first time they played the “Gabe bye” game, the dark haired prince found himself with an armful of squirming golden wings. “But his teleportation’s getting better, and you know how he zips from place to place when he’s agitated.” 

Michael ran a hand over his jaw, his attempt to smile quickly, his green eyes amused. “I know. But Lu, this is the third time _this week.”  
_

“I know, I know. Once he’s out of molt he’ll be better,” Lucifer sighed, also hiding a smile. His wings rustled as they attempted to tuck neatly behind him. His own molt was fast approaching. “Help me find him?” 

Gabriel knew his cues well, and he was able to bounce out of his cot and run over to a now standing Michael, hugging his leg. “MICHA!!” 

“Gabriel! Oh my goodness!” Michael said, pretending to be shocked. He easily picked up the giggling angel and looked at him, giving no indication. “Where’ve you been? Luci couldn’t find you!” 

“I dunno,” Gabriel murmured shyly. 

Michael cuddled the fledgling close before passing him off to Lucifer. “During molts he’s _your_ baby brother,” he teased, silver feathers reaching out to stroke the baby Messenger’s cheek. Gabriel cooed and giggled before looking up at Lucifer. “Luci bed?” 

Lucifer laughed. “Yes, little angel, we can go cuddle,” he cooed. He looked gratefully at Michael, who returned an indulgent look. 

Gabriel wiggled excitedly as Lucifer carried them to his bed in their room, knowing Michael wouldn’t bother them. “Micha prank!” 

“Yes, we _did_ prank Micha, high five!” Lucifer praised, holding up his hand. The budding Trickster high fived his brother and the two laughed before laying down for Gabriel’s nap. Lucifer tucked the angel into his chest before covering him with his wings. Gabriel immediately latched onto a feather and began chewing, humming happily as he said in broken sentences about how Michael fell for his tricks and Lucifer smiled indulgently. The angel’s sentences began trailing off and soon, Gabriel was sound asleep. 

“Playing pranks on older brothers _is_ exhausting,” Michael noted once Gabriel was asleep. 

“Like you would know,” Lucifer teased, running nimble fingers through Gabriel’s soft hair. “Thanks for playing along, by the way.” 

“You’re welcome, Luce,” Michael said, coming over and brushing a gentle kiss across his other brother’s forehead, peaking into rosy wings to see the little angel contently sleeping. “You get some rest too, your own molt’s coming.” 

Lucifer smiled and closed his eyes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
